


The Child Question

by rebecca_selene



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: A picture brings up an important question.





	The Child Question

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 26: [Christmas baby](https://imgur.com/cpQnjKK)

Placing the dusty book on the library's table, Jillian ran her fingers over the image of a child wearing a red hat.

Fawkes glanced over from his rummaging on the other side of the table. His expression almost never changed, but Jillian had learned to read his words, his body posture. She saw the self-loathing creeping back. "Do you want...?" He trailed off, but she knew what he meant. Knew he was very aware he couldn't fulfill that wish if she had it.

She shook her head. "I just wonder sometimes what could have been, what my life would’ve been like if my father and I had never left the Vault." She sighed and closed the book. "We were all expected to have children, but not too many, of course, to maintain the population. I never thought about it since I never thought I had a choice, but now...I don't know if I'd have made a good mother."

Fawkes, coming to stand beside her, guffawed. "You would be good at anything you put your mind to."

She smiled. "Right now, I just want to be good with you."

He drew her into a hug. "As I said. You already are."


End file.
